


Red in Your Ledger

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: Natasha comes home after months of absence, she has a new look and promises to show you just how much she’s missed you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Red in Your Ledger

She hasn’t come home in a while. A few days turned into weeks, which then turned into months. She has been gone for far longer than she promised, a promise she broke.

You’re not mad. You can never be mad at her for doing a job that saves people. Never.

But it doesn’t mean you didn’t miss her. It doesn’t mean that you didn’t miss her lips. Her touch. The way she smiled when you kissed her. While she was saving the world, you were missing yours.

You kept the bunny you she bought you for your birthday, the white and pink furry stuffed toy with the red bow for that little red in your life. You never left that toy ever.

You always kept it safe, washed it with care. Sometimes, if the mission was long and without Nat’s presence, then you would bring it with you. Only this time; she was gone and a piece of you left with her without a trace.

And now here you were. Curled up in pure slumber that you hadn’t been even paying attention to the creak of the door. You had dreamt beautifully of the redhead, her skin, pale and porcelain, lips mocking of the hair on her own. My God, this was truly heaven.

But you had missed the way your skin burned with a cold touch. Unfamiliar, it felt, you frowned in displeasure from the distraction from your dream.

Then you heard it. A gentle caress, her voice touched the nape of your neck. Oh, how warm. It almost feel surreal. You doubt it was, but there was a pressing hand on your naval that pulled you out.

Your eyes shot wide in response, a panic to your breathing, but she was there. Her voice, calm and reassuring, as she said your name in ease. Oh my God, she was here. She really was here.

Her nails, usually painted a pink, of course, your favourite colour and usually done by you, was chipped. But her knuckles, they were what caught your eyes as she ran them across your cheek. Bruised and purple, you frowned.

But she simply smiled at the sight of you. “Hey...”

All you could muster up was a big yawn and she practically giggled at the sight of it. “You’re here.”

She nodded and kissed your neck. My God, she was cold. Like ice met fire, she melted into the crook of your neck. “I’m here, bunny.” She said it with so much assurance, but she was smarter, way smarter than you could play. “What’s wrong?”

You blinked at her in innocence of her question. Only your grip tightened on the stuffed toy and you frowned. “Your hair. It’s red... _and_ white.”

“Do you not like it?” She feigned a frown and your eyes became wide. You scooted closer to her and shook your head in response. Was she kidding? Hate it? You could never hate anything on her.

You reached out to twirl a piece of her locks between your fingers. She was blonde... sort of. Wow. She still had her red root but the tips were icy platinum.

“You’re very pretty.”

She smiled as she ran a thumb over the course of your lips. A caress that so gentle, it felt phantom.

“I could say the same thing about you, _dorogoya_.”

Oh lord, the way she smiled at you made your insides melt and churn all at the same time. Natasha leaned close that you nearly felt her breath fanning over yours. “I missed you, bunny.”

Your hand snaked up her shirt, there, you felt her skin. Smooth planes, she felt soft like a babe. The scent of lavender filling your nose. You wanted to speak, tell her that you missed her more, but she had proven you wrong the moment her lips touched your own.

Needy, that’s what she felt like as she kissed you. Surely, she had missed you more than ever. That’s as true to her proposal when she had ended up on top of you with her tongue down your throat. And if only she could stay like this forever, Natasha would, but the lack of breath pulled her away.

With a looped smile, your gaze drew up at her. “I missed you too.”

Her smile grew, plump, swollen red lips, curved into a grin as she mocked your actions with a hand up your camisole. You gasped at the touch of her, dainty fingers, slender and long as her touched traced the curve of your breast.

Like a critic, she analyze you like a piece of art. In her eyes, you were pristine. Perfect in ways no one could imagine. “Tasha...”

Her eyes glazed over your face, then down to where you held the stuffed toy she got for you years ago. Your mouth, parted open while a heavy sigh left your throat. She hummed at the sight of you.

“What is it, bunny?”

Her actions didn’t stop. Her fingers, only pressing further against your breast, makes you whimper in response. “Я люблю вас.” _I love you._

She simply cupped your cheek in her a palm. Her eyes, wide and glazed with tears, full of wonder.

“I know you do, dorogoya.” She leaned to peck your lips. “Let me show you just how much more I do.”

Then you felt her. Snuggled between parted legs, she was gentle. Kind. Everything a lover should be while you held on to your prized possession. A grip tight, the same one on your thigh as Natasha touched you.

A whimper of her name fell like honey in your tongue, it was needy, saturated in desperation as she dug deeper. Like full euphoria, you fell everything inch of her mouth on and in you. A knower of your body, more than your own.

All the while she touched, licked, and caressed you, she held your hand through every way. Your hips bucked in pleasure, it was too much, but for her? You would give her more if she asked. You would give her the world if it meant putting a smile on her lips.

Anything, you would give and do for her.

Just as much as she would for you.

You finished just like that. In the brink of her, your Natalia, the red in your ledger, you mewled her name in response. Even then with your back arched like cat, your fingers scratching at the sheets under you, she continued like a man starved.

She touched you like your body was hers. Bright red locks curled against your fingers, lord, they were soft. She felt like she never left, that’s all you’ve wanted. That’s all you’ve needed. She’s here and everything would be fine.

She gave your buds a small pinch, an ache that made you hold your stuffy closer to your chest as euphoria washes over your body once again. She pulls you close when she peels away, your body, slick and exhausted, just curled against her chest with a sigh.

“Oh, _kotenok_.” You were only able to give her a mild smile in response, your body, worn, when she pulls you closer. “I’m back. I’m here to stay.”

And that, you incredibly sure of as the redhead, your red, snuggles close with her lips close to your cheek. A promise, one that she was bound to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com/


End file.
